


Stargazing

by yxmaguchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxmaguchi/pseuds/yxmaguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon go stargazing, with some added confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

"Hey," Gon whispered, anxious to break the silence that surrounded the two boys. They sat, side by side, atop a small cliff surrounded by forest, stargazing in complete stillness. "Killua?" The spiky haired boy muttered, Killua pried his gaze away from the night sky and turned to face Gon. "Have you ever liked anyone, Killua?" Gon had a habit of mentioned Killua's name, even though it was just the two of them. Killua's body tensed a little at the question, 'of course I like someone' Killua thought to himself but only grunted a short "Dunno.".

Gon turned away to face the sky once again and then lowered his head downwards. Killua's nose wrinkled as he asked the question to which he already knew the answer, "Do you like someone?", Gon's face flushed red, 'of course.' Killua thought. "Do you think I should tell them?" Gon asked shyly. The white haired boy contained his burst of jealousy and replied again with "Dunno."  
"Sorry I'll stop bugging you..." Gon trailed off, the sky was beautiful as always but Killua's gaze was focused only on the boy next to him. Throughout everything Gon was still so oblivious to Killua's feelings, but he didn't mind, so long as Gon was his and his alone. Killua was lost in thought, still staring at Gon. "So who's the lucky girl?", Killua was used to faking a smile, Gon shuffled a little and grinned "It's a secret!", Killua's heart let out a low ache, "Just don't mess up your confession, kay?" He voiced, "You know, Leorio told me th-".

However, Killua was suddenly interrupted. Gon's hand had crept further towards his, and their fingers were now intertwined. Killua's cheeks had turned the same shade as Gon's, "Sorry!" Gon shouted and pulled his hand away. "I just think you're so cool and I like you a lot Killua!", in spite of Gon's explanation Killua was frozen solid, the air became stiff and still and Killua was lost for words. The sound of birds singing echoed around the trees but Killua's ears became fuzzy, Gon was saying something about being assertive yet Killua couldn't hear a word of it.

His heart racing, Killua spoke, "I like you too." The smaller boy stopped yammering, dumbstruck. The air became light again yet complete silence endured. Gon returned his gaze to the skies, which suddenly seemed a lot brighter, "I've liked you since I met you..." Killua laughed nervously, "I wish I'd told you sooner.". The two boy's hands remained locked together, now tighter than ever.

"I love you Killua." Gon breathed,  
"Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever real fic, sorry its so bad >.


End file.
